Of Meteors, Choco Pies, and Us
by ladywufan
Summary: Hujan meteor akan datang dan menghancurkan bumi dalam waktu dekat. Yang Kyungsoo inginkan hanyalah Jongin yang tetap berada di sisinya sampai hari itu datang. Oneshoot, Alternate Universe. Happy reading.


Title : Of Meteors, Choco Pies, and Us.

Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo

Pairing : Kaisoo

Copyright © 2014 ladywufan

Length : Oneshoot

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Tragedy.

**Desclaimer : I own nothing but plot. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hold me tight, the meteor's close. _

.

.

**[Minggu]**

Kyungsoo menatap TV-nya dengan mata menyipit tidak suka.

Dia rela bangun pagi di hari Minggu karena ia ingin menonton siaran Pororo pagi, bukan berita. Kyungsoo tidak pernah suka menonton berita.

Karena berita lebih sering mengabarkan kejadian buruk ketimbang kejadian baik.

Karena berita akan menampar Kyungsoo dengan kenyataan bahwa dunia tidak seindah yang ia pikirkan.

Karena berita membuat Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa dia tidak pernah benar-benar aman. Dimanapun ia berada.

Dan berita pagi ini membuatnya mual. Si pembawa acara cantik dengan wajah datar mengatakan kalau beberapa hari lagi akan ada hujan meteor yang akan membawa bumi ke ambang kehancuran.

Kyungsoo mengernyit.

Ini yang ia maksud. Inilah alasan ia tidak suka menonton berita. Berita tidak menyenangkan selalu sukses membuatnya pening.

Hujan meteor. Dunia tak aman, dunia diambang kehancuran.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak suka. Tetapi ia berdoa didalam hati agar keajaiban muncul. Berdoa kalau si pembawa acara hanya bergurau karena reporter mereka tidak mendapat berita yang cukup bagus untuk ditampilkan, berdoa kalau meteor-meteor itu membatalkan niatnya untuk menghujani bumi, berdoa kalau para ilmuwan bisa menghentikannya dengan penemuan baru yang dihasilkan dari pemikiran cerdas mereka.

Kyungsoo tidak sadar kalau ia menangis sampai Jongin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi menghampirinya.

"Hyung? Kau menangis? Ada apa?" Tanyanya bingung pada Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk termangu di sofa dengan pipi basah oleh airmata.

"Mereka bilang akan ada hujan meteor beberapa hari dari sekarang, Jongin. Aku takut." Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dan menghirup aroma sabun dan aftershave yang menguar dari tubuh pria itu banyak-banyak. Jongin membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dengan bingung.

"Hujan meteor?" Jongin mengangkat sebelah alis.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan berlaih mengambil remote televisi untuk mengeraskan volumenya agar mereka berdua bisa fokus mendengarkan berita. Jongin menatap televisi begitu tajamnya sampai matanya sakit. Ia meraih remote dari tangan Kyungsoo untuk mencari siaran lain tetapi nihil.

Semua stasiun televisi menampilkan berita. Dengan headline yang sama.

.

_Hujan meteor dalam waktu dekat, bumi dipastikan tidak akan selamat._

.

Kyungsoo memeluk lututnya dan ia menyadari kalau semua ini bukan gurauan semata. Sudah? Beginikah akhir kehidupannya? Ia akan mati karena bencana berupa hujan meteor?

"Jongin."

"Hmm?"

"Kita akan mati, ya?"

Jongin terkekeh. "Kurasa iya, hyung."

Kyungsoo bangkit dan mengambil jaket denim milik Jongin di dekat pintu. Memakainya dalam diam dan merunduk ke rak sepatu untuk mengambil sepatu converse hijaunya yang sudah butut.

"Hyung? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jongin sambil mematikan televisi.

"Kalau dunia akan berakhir, aku akan membuat setiap detik yang tersisa menjadi berharga. Kita belum sarapan, aku akan membeli bahan makanan mahal agar kita bisa makan enak. Aku akan menghabiskan uangku sebelum dunia benar-benar berakhir. Lagipula orang idiot mana yang masih menyimpan uangnya saat mereka akan mati?" Sahut Kyungsoo cuek. Ia lalu mendatangi Jongin dan mengecup pipi kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Tunggu aku, ya. Aku akan pulang membawa makanan. Dan aku pinjam mobilmu."

Jongin bergumam mengiyakan dan balas mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. "Bawa banyak camilan, ya. Dan berkotak-kotak Choco Pie."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan bangkit. Lalu pergi meninggalkan apartemen mereka yang aman.

.

.

.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, hyung." Sapa Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang memasuki apartemen dengan raut tak terbaca. "Hyung? Ada apa lagi?"

"Pedagangnya menolak uangku. Mereka benar-benar pasrah. Dan ini Choco Pie-mu. Aku beli tiga kotak." Sahut Kyungsoo datar sambil melemparkan tiga kotak besar Choco Pie ke pangkuan Jongin. Pria itu memekik senang dan mulai merobek salah satu kotak dan memakan isinya.

"Kau mau sarapan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dari dapur.

"Pancake. Dan mungkin Kimchi Spaghetti untuk makan siang." Sahut Jongin disela-sela kegiatannya mengunyah potongan keempat choco pie-nya.

.

.

.

**[Senin]**

"Jongin?" Panggil Kyungsoo. Jongin yang sudah hampir tertidur di sebelahnya hanya bergumam sebagai tanda kalau ia mendengarkan. Ia sudah benar-benar lelah dengan kegiatan _Walking Dead marathon _dari pagi tadi sampai dini hari begini. Tetapi rupanya kekasih mungilnya itu belum benar-benar mengantuk.

"Tadi pembawa beritanya bilang kalau hujan meteornya hari rabu." Cicit Kyungsoo sambil mendekat kearah Jongin yang langsung memeluknya. "Rabu? Lusa?"

"Iya."

"Akhirnya kita dapat kepastian. Eh, hyung?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak mau mengunjungi orangtuamu?"

"Tidak. Melihat mereka hanya akan membuatku takut. Karena aku sadar kalau kita benar-benar akan mati. Kau tidak mau mengunjungi noonamu?"

"Noona punya keluarga yang harus dia urus, hyung."

"Kalau begitu tetaplah bersamaku. Berjanjilah kau akan terus bersamaku sampai hari rabu, Jongin."

Jongin tertawa, "Dimana-mana sesorang meminta pasangannya untuk bersama mereka sampai selamanya, hyung. Tapi kasus kita berbeda, ya? Baiklah. Aku akan terus bersamamu sampai hari rabu, Kyungsoo hyung."

.

.

.

**[Selasa] **

"Hujan meteornya besok, ya?" Gumam Jongin bosan sambil mengunyah Choco Pie. Kepalanya ia rebahkan di paha Kyungsoo.

"Yap. Besok! Tidak terasa, ya?" Lengking Kyungsoo dengan suara antusias yang dibuat-buat sambil memainkan surai cokelat gelap Jongin yang sudah memanjang. Jongin terkekeh. "Kau sangat tidak antusias, ya?"

"Memang." Sungut Kyungsoo.

_"Care to explain?"_

"Aku tidak ingin semuanya berakhir begini.." Kyungsoo berhenti saat ia merasakan sesuatu mengganjal tenggorokannya. Ia menarik nafas pelan. "Yang aku inginkan adalah kita menua bersama, memiliki rumah yang nyaman alih-alih apartemen, memiliki dua orang anak yang lucu dan seekor anjing _golden retriever _dan seekor anjing _pug_, aku ingin melihat dirimu memiliki uban dan ompong lalu kita akan menertawakan wajah kita yang penuh keriput bersama-sama. Bukannya mati di usia muda saat kita baru saja akan memulai semuanya."

Jongin melihat mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca dan ia terenyuh. Ia bangkit dan berlari ke kamar lalu kembali sebelum Kyungsoo menyadari apa yang ia lakukan. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah merencanakan makan malam denganmu di Restoran Italia minggu depan. Aku ingin melamarmu disana tetapi sepertinya tidak bisa, ya?" Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah kekasihnya yang megap-megap seperti ikan yang baru dipancing.

_"I may be a lot of things but romantic isn't one of them_. Aku tahu kau ingin dilamar dengan cara romantis dan maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mengabulkannya. Tetapi kau harus tahu kalau bagiku, tak ada yang lebih penting dari melihat senyummu, melihatmu bahagia, dan melihatmu setiap hari saat aku terbangun dan saat aku akan menutup mata. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak ibumu membawaku berkunjung ke rumah kami. Dan aku jatuh semakin dalam setiap harinya. Do Kyungsoo, will you marry me?" Cerocos Jongin panjang lebar sambil memegang kotak beludru biru yang terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah cincin sederhana berhiaskan berlian. Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidak menangis. Jadi ia mengangguk antusias dengan wajah yang basah oleh air mata bahagia. "Aku mau, Jongin. Aku mau!"

Jongin memasangkan cincin itu dijari Kyungsoo dengan gemetar. Cincinnya sangat pas dan menunjukkan kalau Jongin memang memesan cincin itu hanya untuk Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo langsung menghambur ke pelukan Jongin yang juga memeluknya sama eratnya.

.

.

.

**[Rabu]**

"Hyung, bangun! Hari ini akan ada hujan meteor, lhoooooo." Jongin membangunkan Kyungsoo dengan mengguncang-guncangkan badan mungil tunangannya. Kyungsoo mengerang. "Iya, iya. Aku bangun."

"Kau merasa tidak? Udaranya benar-benar panas. Sepertinya meteornya sudah dekat." Ujar Jongin santai seolah-olah mereka sedang membicarakan ramalan cuaca alih-alih hujan meteor.

"Coba cek berita." Usul Kyungsoo. Jongin menurut. Ia berjalan kearah ruang tamu dan menyalakan televisi.

"Hujan meteornya diperkirakan berlangsung sekitar pukul 4.30 KST." Jongin menginformasikan dan Kyungsoo yang sudah menyusulnya mendesah frustasi. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sampai jam 4 sore?"

"Jalan-jalan di taman." Sahut Jongin enteng.

"Hah?!"

"Jalan-jalan di taman. Kita pergi setelah sarapan. Coba pikirkan, hyung. Akan menyakitkan mati tertimpa bangunan apartemen. Lebih baik kita kena meteor langsung. Sambil menikmati udara sore, kan, tidak ada salahnya." Jelas Jongin Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan. "Yasudah, kita sarapan dulu. Kau mau makan apa?"

"Mac and Cheese sounds yummy." Kata Jongin sambil merangkul Kyungsoo dan menggiringnya ke dapur. Jongin akan menonton Kyungsoo memasak, seperti biasan dan Kyungsoo akan melayangkan protes, seperti biasa. Mereka makan dalam diam. Sampai Kyungsoo permisi untuk menelepon orang tuanya. Jongin mengangguk dan berkata kalau ia titip salam.

"Halo? Ah, Eomma, Appa. Bagaimana dirumah?"

"Kyungsoo, Eomma cemas menunggumu, nak! Kenapa kau tidak pulang? Eomma dan Appa merindukanmu. Astaga, Yeobo, ini Kyungsoo menelepon."

"Tidak, Eomma. Kyungsoo tidak akan pulang." Ia terdiam sebentar. "Kyungsoo sayang Eomma dan Appa. Maafkan Kyungsoo, ya kalau Kyungsoo bukan anak yang baik bagi Eomma dan Appa. Kyungsoo benar-benar berterimakasih kepada Eomma dan Appa yang sudah membesarkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak mau pulang karena Kyungsoo takut melihat Eomma dan Appa pergi dihadapan Kyungsoo."

Eommanya terdiam. Sampai suara berat khas sang Appa menyahut dari seberang sana. "Appa mengerti, nak. Eomma dan Appa menyayangimu. Kau adalah anak terbaik yang bisa Tuhan berikan."

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Dan Jongin titip salam, Eomma, Appa. Kalau begitu... Sampai jumpa." Lirih Kyungsoo. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang.

"Ya, nak. Sampaikan salam kami untuk Jongin juga. Sampai jumpa." Balas Appanya. Dan sambungan terputus. Kyungsoo menghapus airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya lalu berjalan kembali ke ruang makan dan menemukan Jongin hanya menatap ponselnya. "Jongin? Kau tidak mau menelepon noonamu?"

"Tidak. Aku bisa menangis. Biarkan saja." Gumam Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti dan merengkuh Jongin ke pelukannya. "Eomma dan Appa juga titip salam."

"Hmm."

"Kita berangkat sekarang, ya? Hari sudah semakin siang." Ajak Kyungsoo.

"Aku mandi." Jongin bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Setengah jam kemudian, ia keluar dan Kyungsoo memasuki kamar mandi selagi Jongin bersiap-siap. Jongin berjalan ke dapur dan mencari camilan untuk dibawa ketika ia melihat Choco Pie miliknya tersisa dua bungkus. Dan Jongin memutuskan untuk membawanya ke taman bersama mereka.

Setengah jam kemudian, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah duduk dengan nyaman dibawah pohon oak besar di taman dibelakang gedung apartemen mereka. Jongin merebahkan kepalanya di paha Kyungsoo dengan telinga tersumbat _earphone_, sementara Kyungsoo sedang membaca buku _Harry Potter and The Orde of Pheonix_. Mereka larut dalam kegiatannya masing-masing cukup lama sampai Jongin terbangun.

"Kenapa, Jongin?"

"Udaranya panas."

Kyungsoo melihat jam ditangannya yang menunjukkan waktu 04.19 KST

"Sebelas menit lagi, Jongin." Ujarnya kemudian mendekat dan mengecup hidung Jongin yang tidak terima hanya dikecup.

"Hei, aku punya camilan." Kata Jongin ketika ia sadar ia membawa dua bungkus Choco Pie. Ia mengeluarkan keduanya dari kantung jaketnya dan menyodorkan satu untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan senyum.

"Hyung, kau ingat tidak? Choco Pie adalah camilan pertama yang kita bagi bersama. Dan sekarang diakhir hidup kita, kita mengunyah Choco Pie sebagai camilan terakhir kita." Jongin berpidato sambil membuka bungkus Choco Pie kemudian memakannya.

"Dasar sentimental." Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil memakan gigitan terakhir Choco Pie ditanganya.

"Memang."

Mereka tertawa bersama dan Jongin menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Mereka masih terkekeh sampai mereka sadar kalau ada bongkahan batu besar yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah mereka.

_"Hold me tight, the meteor's close."_ Bisik Kyungsoo pada Jongin dengan suara bergetar karena takut. Jongin menurut. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo dan menyambut akhir dari kehidupan mereka.

.

.

.

.

**-FIN-**

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Halo!

Jangan tanya ini apa karena aku juga gangerti sama sekali kenapa FFnya bisa jadi begini. Berawal dari tadi malem yang browsing six words short promts terus ada prompt ini : 'Hold me tight, the meteor's close' trus aku jadi pengen nulis... hihi dan pairing yang cocok menurutku ya... kaisoo. XD

Semoga suka yaaa^^ dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak serta feedback because i really need those to help me improve these nonexistent writing skill of mine 3


End file.
